Zeolite is an important inorganic nanoporous material, and the potential demand for zeolites in terms of catalytic activity, selective adsorption, thermodynamic stability, water/chemical resistance and the like continues to grow. Therefore, in order to further investigate the physicochemical properties of the framework, it is indispensable to develop novel zeolite materials containing various elements and functional groups.
Organic functionalized zeolites can control the interaction between multiple organic and inorganic guest species by changing the surface properties, so its range of application will be further expanded. Although the use of organosilane has succeeded in adding new functions to zeolites, this method inevitably leads to structural defects, because the organic groups located in the micropores may destroy their microporosity.
The organic-inorganic hybrid zeolite is synthesized by linking with an organosilane containing a methylene group connecting to two silicon atoms instead of a siloxane. Astala and Auerbach (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2004, 126, 1843) proved the high stability of methylene-introduced LTA and SOD framework structures with density functional theory. Jones et al (Nature 1998, 393, 52; Microporous Mesoporous Mater. 1999, 29, 339; Mesopor. Mater. 1999, 33, 223; Microporous Mesoporous Mater. 2001, 42, 21) succeeded in synthesizing *BEA molecular sieves, which were functionalized by the use of organic groups on the end groups for shape selection and reaction. This method successfully applied new functions to inorganic substrates using the organosilane. Likewise, this strategy of substituting lattice oxygen atoms with methylene will impart zeolites with new functionality and lipophilic/hydrophobic surface properties. However, this method is merely an introduction of a certain property of either lipophilicity or hydrophilicity, and the introduction of a single group is realized.